


First Cruise

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Maria joins Isabela for a cruise.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	First Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'sunset'.

Maria Hawke curled into as tight a ball as she could manage in the captain's quarters of her lover's ship. She winced when Isabela burst into the cabin, a hat perched jauntily atop her head. "Maria, come up on deck. You have to see this."

"If I move, I'll be sick," Maria told her, poking her head out from under her cocoon of blankets.

Isabela strode across the cabin to pull the blankets off Maria. "You survived crossing the Waking Sea. You'll be fine."

"This is worse than the Waking Sea." She glared up at Isabela, but she couldn't stay angry in the face of her joy at being at sea again.

Rolling her eyes, Isabela grabbed Maria's hand and tugged. "Come _on_ , you're missing something beautiful."

"As long as you stay here with me, no, I won't." Maria propped her head on her free hand, resisting Isabela's tugging for the moment.

Her lover stared at her for a moment before grinning. "That was a pretty good line."

"Not a line. It's the truth." Maria sat up and pulled Isabela's hand close to brush a light kiss across the back.

"You're sweet." Smiling, Isabela bent to kiss Maria's forehead. She wrinkled her nose. "And sweaty. C'mon, fresh air will help."

Whining in protest, Maria nevertheless let Isabela pull her up to the deck. She closed her eyes as the fresh, brisk breeze blew across her face. "Ah, that feels nice."

"Aren't you glad I dragged you up here?" Isabela was grinning when Maria looked at her.

Squeezing Isabela's hand, she answered playfully. "Maybe." She looked around at the ocean around them. "It's beautiful."

"Yep. Come with me." Returning the squeeze, Isabela led her forward to the bow of the ship.

Maria gasped once she saw the view spread out before her: the sun setting into the sea. It appeared to be setting the water on fire and the clouds were a deep purple edged with gold. "Oh, Maker. Wow."

"Told you." Isabela slipped her arm around Maria's waist and kissed her cheek.

Maria kissed her cheek in return. "Don't be smug."

"You _like_ me smug." Isabela snuggled closer to Maria.

"Yes, I do." Smiling fondly, Maria kissed Isabela properly.


End file.
